Washcloth
by Aeristine
Summary: When Tyson gets sick, Kai is the one to care for him. Super-fluffy one-shot for Tyka's Flower.
Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or toilets.

This story is for Tyka's Flower after she asked me to write something where Kai comforts a sick Tyson MONTHS AGO! I tried a few attempts at writing something, but after being sick all night myself...this little beauty popped out. Hope you like it Miss Flower.

Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The sound of retching brought Kai out of his deep slumber and sent his mind into a blind panic as he jumped out of bed and searched for the noise, he found his boyfriend kneeling over the toilet bowl, puking up his stomach contents. He sighed. This was going to be a long night for them. Gently he placed his hand on Tyson's forehead, frowning when he realized it was burning hot.

"Go away Kai, I don't want you to see me like this!" groaned Tyson, closing his eyes, Kai's cool hand felt so good against his skin.

"Idiot. I still stayed with you after you "hot boxed" me after having Taco Bell."

"...That was different. Now, seriously go away! You don't want to catch thi-." he started retching again, the puke splashing into the water.

"I'll take my chances." He looked down and noticed the goosebumps running up and down Tyson's arms. He gently rubbed them. "Cold?" He asked when Tyson was finished.

"Freezing." He leaned into the soothing touches. He waited a few moments. "I think it's passed for now."

"Okay." Kai helped the sick male to his feet and into their room, where Tyson collapsed into their soft, king-sized bed. "I'll be back." He returned a few minutes later with a large steel bowl, a wet wash cloth and a thermometer, he was genuinely surprised to see Tyson still awake. "Turn over. Ear up." Tyson obeyed and Kai quickly took his lover's temperature with a baby thermometer. "104.3 degrees."

"What does that mean?" asked Tyson.

"It means if it gets any higher and I'm dragging you to the hospital."

The blue-haired male yawned. "I'll be fine Kai. I just need sleep." Kai gently placed the bowl next to his lover's head and kissed his brow before placing the cool wash cloth there. He relaxed slightly when Tyson's breathing became slow and even. Trusting his gut, he pulled up a rocking chair and placed it next to the bed and turned on the lamp before sitting down and began reading "The Shawshank Redemption" by Stephen King...one of his favourites, as he listened to his boyfriend's light snores.

It wasn't long before Tyson was retching again. Kai was immediately by his side, running his fingers up and down Tyson's cheek, saying sweet nothings. When Tyson was done, he offered some water. "Drink. It'll be easier on your stomach."

"N-No. I'll just throw up again."

"You're going to throw up again anyw-" but Tyson was already asleep again. "You're going to regret that." he muttered, picking up his book and starting where he left off.

Just 15 minutes later Tyson was throwing up into the bowl again. Kai sighed and put down his book once more, he really hated when he was right. "Let me take your temperature again."

"...Fine." Tyson rolled over so his caretaker could take his temperature again, a "beep" was heard and Kai looked at the thermometer, a smile frown etching it's way on his soft lips. "How bad?"

"104.5...higher than last time." Wordlessly, the Russian took the bowl full of puke and the now warm wash cloth and disappeared down the hallway. He returned a few moments later with an empty bowl and the cloth in what Tyson assumed to be a small bowl of cold water. "Your shirt...off."

Knowing better than to argue when his boyfriend used his "Captain Kai" voice, Tyson pulled off his yellow muscle shirt and laid back down on the bed. Kai sat down next to him, placed the empty bowl beside his head, then taking the washcloth and soaking it into the cold water before ringing it out and placing it on his neck. "What are you doing?" he asked, loving the cool feeling.

"Trying to get down you're temperature. It's too high for my liking."

"Thought you were going to drag my fine ass to the hospital?" he teased, loving the older's ministrations.

"They'll only take you in if you're temperature is at 105 degrees. I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen." He paused his movements and tried to bite back a laugh. "Tyson...are you seriously getting turned on by this?"

Tyson blushed. "I can't help it! It just feels so good! It's not everyday where _The_ Kai Hiwatari showers me in affection."

Kai shook his head, but a smile slipped through. This was one of the many reasons why he loved the midnight haired angel. He was as shameless as he was cute. He ignored the tent in the other's dragoon boxers and continued rubbing the cool cloth across the sweaty tanned skin, trying to keep himself from getting turned on by the other's moans that was like ecstasy to his sharp ears. Once he was done, Tyson whined at the loss of contact. He chuckled. "Later." He gasped when Tyson suddenly grabbed his stiff cock.

"Hehehehe. Am I that irresistible?"

"You're also sick."

"No! I'm fine, rea-" he wasn't able to finish the last part of his sentence because his stomach had churned violently and was gagging into the bowl.

"Good news. You just cured my boner."

"F-fuck you Kai." growled the boy before puking again, grimacing at the taste of bile on his tongue. "Ugh, I think I know why you told me to drink water." Kai smirked before passing over a large water bottle. Tyson took a few gulps before screwing on the cap and handing it back to his 'nurse' before getting comfortable again. "You know I love you, right Kai?"

"Yeah, I know." He kissed Tyson's forehead and moved back to his chair, his angel was already snoring away. He smiled. This was one of those moments where he felt like he and Tyson would really be together forever. That they were really family, and nothing in the world could come between them. He got back up and emptied the puke bowl before placing it beside the sleeping male. This would be one of the few memories that he wouldn't trade away for anything.

* * *

So there we go, what a REAL relationship is. Please leave me a review!


End file.
